Friend
by Kalum16
Summary: When Kayla stays behind school to finish off work, she accidentally overhears a song by the one person she's meant to despise. But after hearing what he has to say, can she even manage that?
1. Chapter 1

"And…there! Perfect!"

Kayla beamed as she wrote down the final note on the sheet. It was finally done. Three months of planning, writing and extra campus hours had finally evolved into a acceptable composition. She played the tune on the piano, testing for irregularities in the melody, and ran the lyrics along in her head. She concentrated into the song as she searched for any set backs in her work. And then after she finished she did it again, and again, and again.

She was always striving for perfection, no matter how long it took.

After the seventh time, Kayla was finally satisfied. The music was clear, correct, and complete. She picked up the sheets of paper and sorted them into chronological order, before dropping them into a neat stack on the piano with a gratifying thud. Once the work was placed into a plastic folder and secured into her bag, she took out her phone to check on the time. _6:09pm_ glowed on her screen in luminescent white.

Kayla whistled softly as she took a look around the stage. It was actually quite impressive she'd been able to stay that long at the Academy without even noticing the afternoon fade into evening, it was probably dark out by now. Though she was one to lose track of the world around her once her mind was set on a task, plus Jackie had left the stage lights on so Kayla could work better so there wasn't a huge difference in setting.

Honestly the only thing different about the stage was how _empty_ it seemed without a class. Without a full set of students on its surface the area of the stage seemed to stretch out to the size of a highway. The familiar music and laughter that clouded its atmosphere was now barren and left the stage hollow and far too quiet to be natural. But still, Kayla wasn't complaining. That kind of silence was perfect for Kayla to indulge her talent and wit into her music, and now her work was completed three weeks before it was due. Heck was it even work? Kayla did this kind of thing for fun!

A recognisable jingle suddenly cut into the air, breaking Kayla from her train of thought. She pulled out her phone from her bag to see who was calling, and immediately smiled upon seeing the name on the screen. She answered, her voice greeting in a musical grace.

"Hi, sweetie!" She piped; you could hear the smile in her voice.

" _What's the tale, Nightingale?_ " A Spanish accent sang back. The two voices shared a giggle at the reference.

"Just finished off the composition task Jackie set." Kayla said, taking a proud glance at the papers resting in her bag. "I'll probably set off back home once I've turned off the stage lights."

Zill chuckled softly at the other end of the phone. "Really? You've finished it already?", he let out a soft sigh, "Kay, it ain't due for weeks."

"Hey, it doesn't kill to be organised." Kayla replied coyly.

Her boyfriend laughed again. "Eh, I guess you're right there. But…" His voice dropped low but playful growl, "You'll let me be the first to hear it, right?"

Kayla grinned; Zill was such a flirt over the phone. "Sure," She said with a flirtatiously smooth tone, "I could always enjoy some extra feedback _._ "

"Dawwww," Zill moaned in mock disappointment, "I was hoping maybe we could make the song have a few… _duo_ parts?"

Kayla noised her mockingly fake pout, "Oh, sorry hun. That I can't do."

"Ah well, can't say I didn't try." The two shared another laugh. Kayla rose from the piano, wrapped her bag around her shoulder, and began to make her way to the technicians box.

"So, what are you up to?" Kayla asked as she passed behind the stage curtains.

"Not much. I just got home from work." Zill let out an exaggerated groan, " _Not_ a great night."

"Busy, huh?" Kayla murmured sympathetically.

"You have no idea." He muttered, "The place is always packed on Friday's." Zill worked as a bartender at one of Safe Haven's _many_ bars. But many as there were, each one always managed to be filled on a late night by a horde of drunkards and couples. Needless to say, Zill understood completely why Kayla couldn't bring herself to visit him. The last thing he needed was to be fired for beating the holy Hell out of some creep antagonising his girl.

"Sorry, to hear that sweetie." Kayla frowned.

"Eh, it's no big deal." Zill's tone rose with a smile. "Now I can talk to you, the night's already gotten better." Kayla smiled; Zill alway rubbed off the worst things, it was one of the many qualities she loved about him.

"Aww, well isn't that just-" The phone went dead in mid sentence. Kayla looked at the screen in puzzlement, and groaned when she saw the battery sign flash an empty red. She cursed herself for not putting the machine on charge the previous night. "Serves me right for leaving it on the brightest setting." She grumbled.

Poor Zill. While Kayla knew Zill would never accuse her of hanging up on him, she still felt a pang of guilt for their conversation being cut so short. Oh, well. She could explain what happened to him once she got back home and put the thing on charge.

'Best get those lights turned off then.' She thought. She headed behind the stage towards the door that led to the technician's office, soon she'd turn off the lights and head home back to her conversation with Zill, joyfully free of the worries of last minute work that she had no doubt many of her classmates would go through. She felt bad for thinking that, she really did, but unfortunately it was true. So many times Kayla had witnessed classmates with bloodshot eyes and sweat stained brows messily scribbling down work in the library, it was a shame really; Kayla knew they had the talent, it didn't make sense they'd save it until it was too late.

Still, it meant no _real_ issue to Kayla in the end; all that mattered was she had finished the work, and now she didn't have to worry about it anymore. Satisfied with that information Kayla went behind the stage to open the technicians door.

Then she heard another set of doors open, two heavy, creaking doors that Kayla was immediately able to identify as the entrance doors to the theatre. She paused, looking in the sounds direction curiously. She raised a brow; there was somebody else who had stayed behind that day? Kayla had waved off her friends before coming to the theatre room and as far as she knew everyone from her Drama class had gone home that day. Jackie had left, and Kayla knew that the other teachers normally stuck to working in their own classes after school. So who was there?

Kayla ears's perked up on a weak cough that echoed across the stage. She turned to the curtains and paused, then straightened up in uncomfortable wonder. The room was large and silent, any sound would echo slightly in the atmosphere.

So why didn't Kayla hear the persons footsteps?

Kayla shook her head and rubbed her brow. This was ridiculous? It had to be someone she knew at least. No one just waltzed into the Drama room for no reason entirely, she was being silly. There was no need to be nervous. She let a smile brighten her face and peered around the stage curtain to greet the person.

Then immediately hid behind the fabric, a hand over her mouth, and a tremble wracking across her body.

 _'_ _No!'_ Her mind screamed. _'No, no, no, no! Why is he here?'_ She kept her posture still, despite her trembling, for fear of alerting the intruder. It was no wonder she didn't hear footsteps, he didn't need to walk. There floating up the stage was the one creature Kayla never wanted to see outside of class.

The Anti Christ himself, Damian Beelzy.

Unfortunately, Kayla wasn't a stranger to the demon, despite her deepest prayers to the Lord God himself. He was well known among her classmates as a prankster who hardly ever took anything seriously. The majority of the school paid him no mind however, instead letting the boy slowly sink into the social background. And as much as Kayla wished she could be among that group, there was unfortunately one _significant_ problem.

He was _obsessed_ with her.

No matter how much she attempted to avoid the demon, he always found a way to be regular occurrence in her life. Always getting _much_ closer to Kayla than she would ever desire, invading her personal space and shamelessly- _ugh_ -flirting with her. Honestly it was bad enough that he was doing that when she made _clear_ indications that she wanted nothing to do with him, but doing it right in front of her boyfriend! It was an honest nightmare.

The mere thought of his sick grin made Kayla nauseate, she had no wish to _ever_ converse with the demon during class, but now he was here! She was alone with him! Kayla could've whined in terror if the fear of being found by that demon hadn't choked her words down. Even though she knew he _probably_ wouldn't harm her she didn't want to talk to the boy, she wanted nothing to do with him whatsoever.

Kayla ran different solutions through her mind, she couldn't run away without alerting Damian, and he would definitely make a scene if he saw her. The best, and only, solution was to just keep still and wait for the demon to leave. Really, what else could she actually do at this point? There was no way in Hell she was gonna let that _thing_ see her.

It was silent for a minute, save for the light breathing of the Demon. Then a soft rustle of paper cut into the atmosphere; Kayla raised a brow, what was he actually doing? She felt a slight temptation to peek around the curtains but her mind shut that thought down almost immediately, it was just too risky.

The rustling led to a weak thud, like the paper was being pressed against something solid. Then the unmistakable sound of scraping wood followed by the creak of weight shifting on the stage. Kayla shifted in realisation, he was at the piano. Why? As far as she knew from class Damian made no indication that he played anything other than that banjo of his. He'd never even approached the piano in any of the classes he'd attended, save for when he was trying to flirt with Kayla. She assured herself he didn't know how to actually play and was most likely only having a bit of fun _imagining_ he could. It wouldn't surprise her, he'd always been his own biggest fan.

A note chimed through the air, its tune vibrating around the area and traversing through the curtains where Kayla hid, she could practically feel the sound waves stroking her back from the velvet fabric. Two more notes followed, all low, heavy, minor key and bleak, yet… strangely tuneful. Kayla's heavy breathing composed itself and she felt her posture relax slightly, her eyes softened with surprise. Did he actually know how to play?

She listened for more chords to fill the air, but the piano remained bizarrely silent. Kayla hesitated slightly, but she slowly moved her back closer the curtain, though obviously not enough to cause a major ripple through the fabric, and rose an ear to listen in for more music. She was still by no means calm but, in the case of musical passion, her interest had been gained. She continued to listen but the air had once again fallen into uneasy silence, not even Damian's breath made itself present.

Then Kayla heard him sigh.

And it made her shiver. Not because it was a noise from him, but because it was so _unusual_ compared to its owner. Kayla imagined Damian to sigh with an over exaggerated comical fashion in his tone, like one you might hear from a slapstick cartoon.

But that wasn't what she heard. What she heard was soft, tired, lingering across the tongue like poison; it jaggedly throttled towards the end of its short life, too weak to make a considerable presence in the atmosphere.

Then Damian spoke for the first time since he entered the room, "Okay." Kayla stiffened in shock, the voice was quiet, too quiet to be associated with the Demon from her class, far too low to match his energetic, playful attitude. Another shaking breath echoed. "Let's do this." The words quivered as they left his lips.

Then he began to play.

The tune was soft and sombre, a definitive minor was evident in the tone. Kayla's eyes widened as she heard the music drift in a perfect balance across the piano, he really could play. _Really_ well. The melody continued for a number of bars, its bleak nature became set into the song as it flowed across the keys despondently.

Kayla couldn't keep her jaw from dropping. This music…its beat, its timbre, when compared to its composer it was almost like meeting an entirely different person. It didn't match Damian's personality at all, where was the playfulness, the brashness, the-

" _Hello"_

Kayla paused, he was singing.

 _"_ _We haven't talked in quite some time. I know, I haven't been the best of sons."_

He's wonderful. His voice was soft yet profound, strong enough to make itself heard yet delicate enough as to not damage the tone of the song. Kayla marvelled at the harmony he carried in his tune, despite the obvious quiver that rattled in his pitch. How come she'd never noticed his voice during class? It was miraculous! It carried the tune into the next bar effortlessly.

 _"_ _Hello, I've been travelling in the deserts of my mind._

 _And I haven't found a drop of life."_

This couldn't be Damian, it just couldn't. It wasn't the quality of his singing, it was its tone that made Kayla speechless. The contrast between owner and song was just such a remarkable line it baffled her. The weak rattle in his breaths, the low, moody flow of his voice, the frail strength he maintained. It couldn't possibly belong to the bratty Prince she was terrified of. The voice was… Her breath weakened with awe.

 _"_ _I haven't found a drop of you._

 _I haven't found a drop._

 _I haven't found a drop,_

 _Of water."_

Raw. His voice was raw with emotion. Pure, straining emotion.

Kayla didn't notice she'd neared the edge of the curtain until she was looking at the demon. His back was turned away from her as he sat at the piano, his body was shaking passionately but he still carried on, letting his fingers dance on the keys that erupted the sombre melody. Kayla couldn't see the expression on his face however, as he looked down at the sheet music in front of him.

That is, until his face flew upwards as he burst out with a heavy, but tuneful, scream.

 _"_ _Water!"_

Kayla felt her chest ache at the sight. Black tears streamed down the demon's cheeks like ink on paper, his eyes were screwed shut mastered into an expression that perfectly mixed rage and sorrow, his voice strained with fury as the scream pierced the atmosphere. The note carried through the raw emotion, aimlessly raising volume as a rough vibrato ended the note. Damian's face tucked back down into his neck, his teeth grit together in a look of pain, his back was arched but still carried a stiff impression that demonstrated tremulous agony.

Damian took a tight breath through grit teeth, before a rough gasp chocked his throat. He still continued to play without fail however, his hands becoming the light of life that flickered through his crooked body. But a determined scowl soon painted his brow, and words soon were spat into the air.

 _"_ _I try desperately to run through the sand_

 _As I hold the water in the palm of my hand_

 _'Cause it's all that I have and it's all that I need and_

 _The waves of the water mean nothing to me."_

The words flow without fault. His voice is raw with despair. He's not singing but the tune still carries.

 _"_ _But I try my best and all that I can_

 _To hold tightly onto what's left in my hand_

 _But no matter how, how tightly I will strain_

 _The sand will slow me down and the water will drain."_

The tears build up with a colossal power, they don't let up as the piano dampens with black fluid that doesn't even stain the ebony wood. His fingers twitch but they carry on dancing.

 _"_ _I'm just being dramatic, in fact, I'm only at it again_

 _As an addict with a pen, who's addicted to the wind."_

Kayla doesn't even feel her feet moving. Doesn't even realise she's approaching the Demon. He doesn't notice her above his cries.

 _"_ _As it blows me back and forth, mindless, spineless, and pretend_

 _Of course I'll be here again, see you tomorrow, but it's the end of today_

 _End of my ways as a walking denial_

 _My trial was filed as a crazy suicidal head case."_

Kayla pauses with horror. That word… No he couldn't have…

How did nobody notice this?!

The idea that it's simply a song doesn't even cross her mind.

The emotion shines with sincerity.

 _"_ _But you specialise in dying, you hear me screaming "father"_

 _And I'm lying here just crying, so wash me with your_ ** _water!_** _"_

The final word is a wail. A rough, raw howl to the heavens. Kayla doesn't even need to feel her cheeks to realise she's crying. Her fear is overlapped with pity and concern.

The demon treads on through his breakdown. He's practically drooling with anguish by this point, but his fingers still slam against the keys, he still drives with the melody, he still belts out with song. He gasps back a sob and lifts his head for one final push of tune.

 ** _"_** ** _WATER!_**

 ** _"_** ** _I HAVEN'T FOUND A DROP,_**

 ** _OF LIFE!_**

 ** _"_** ** _I HAVEN'T FOUND A-"_**

He stopped when he felt a light hand against his shoulder. Damian shrieked with surprise his body jolting back off the stool and hopelessly landing on the floor with a painful thud. He rubbed the back of his head with a wince before glimpsing up a the disturbance with a scowl.

His breath caught when he saw his crush staring down at him with tear stained eyes.

"K-K-Kayla?!" He spluttered, staring back at her with a baffled gape. A wad of bile suddenly rose when he realised he was still crying. He swiftly turned away from her and began wiping his eyes roughly, she shouldn't see him like this, _no_ _one_ was meant to see him like this! Once he felt his eyes were dry enough he turned back with a miserable attempt of a sly grin. "H-H-How y-ya doing, my darling from above? Lovely night i-isn't it?"

Kayla didn't reply, she just continued to gaze down at him with a confused and sad expression. Damian gulped and ran a desperate hand across his eyes again, for fear of his tears returning. He looked back up at her with a weak chuckle.

"Heh, isn't this the part where you…run away?" For the first time, Damian is hopeful that she will.

But she doesn't. She kneels down to his level and looks to him with genuine concern. Her mouth struggles to form words but a weak sentence ranges to emerge.

"D-Damian." Damian blinked, it's the first time she's called him by his name. "Is everything ok?"

The demons eyes soften with defeated regret, the tears once again emerged without strain. She heard _every_ word. Damian felt his stomach tighten with adrenaline, he wasn't going to face this.

Especially not from her.

Kayla drew back in surprise as the demon rose up with a surge of agility. He scrambled desperately away from her, sprinting across the edge of the stage. Kayla stood still for a split second - her mind was at a crossroads, here was a demon, a creature she was sworn by the Holy Bible to fear, he was the damn son of evil itself. Why should she care what went through his mind.

But then she remembered the trembling, screaming sorrow she'd witnessed minutes ago.

And she ran after him.

"Damian, wait!" She yelled as she followed him out the theatre doors. He paid her no mind as he turned a corner with great momentum. "Please, I just want to talk!"

Damian continued to ignore her words as he sprinted past doors. He didn't want to be seen, he couldn't allow himself to be seen. Not like this. Kayla hopped on after him with momental velocity - she wasn't the best fencer for nothing after all - she wasn't going to let him go like this. Not with what she'd just heard plaguing her mind. The duo began to approach the exit, Damian picked up his pace desperately ignoring the agony building in is chest. He was almost at the door, his fingers tracing across the handle, when he felt a strong but gentle grip on his arm pull him back.

He grunted, trying to pry his arm away but Kayla held on tight. They both were gasping for breath but both refused to give up their goal. "Let me go!" Damian wheezed, pulling away from the girl frantically.

"No!" Kayla puffed, her free hand wrapped around a metal post to keep the Demon close, she was incredibly strong for such a frail looking girl… or Damian was surprisingly weak. "I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't!" Damian wailed, tears pooled from his eyes as he continued to struggle against the Kangaroo's grip. "Get away from me!" Kayla could've laughed at the irony of his words if he wasn't in such distress. _He_ was trying to get away from _her._ Her hand tightened on his arm, holding him back from his escape.

Her eyes widened. She looked down to the hand on his arm.

It was the first time she had touched him.

Damian didn't seem to realise, or care, as his attempts to flee strengthened. "Please." Kayla heard the desperation in his pleads, it made her feel awful but she just couldn't let him go. He turned to her fear a tear streaked glare that made her shiver. "What the Hell do you want from me?!"

Kayla fumbled urgently for a response. What could she say?

' _I'm worried about you killing yourself!'_

 _'_ _I want to stop you from hurting.'_

 _'_ _I don't know if I'm scared of you anymore!'_

"Let's grab something to eat!"

The demons struggles weakened and he looked to her with a bewildered frown. "W-What?!" He exclaimed. Kayla blushed at her choice of words; of all parts of her brain, why did the one realising she was hungry speak. She decided to roll with it, if he agreed they could at least talk about what happened.

"Just…twenty minutes of your time." Kayla pleaded with reddened cheeks. "Then you can go do what you like, but…please, just give a chance to talk to you." Damian stared at her for a moment almost not believing what he was hearing, he looked away dissatisfied with her offer. His hand tightened on the door handle.

"I'm not letting you go until you say yes." Kayla pressed with a stony expression, despite the tears that stained her fur. Damian stayed silent. Kayla sighed and sniffed as another tear fell to the floor. "Please. I just want to talk."

They both stood silent for what felt like an hour. Then, Kayla felt Damian's posture relax as his hand slipped off the handle.

"One condition." He said, his voice barely audible.

Kayla looked up hopefully, her grip softening on his arm; his eyes met hers with a deadpan gaze.

"I'm paying."

…

The two sat in the diner in silence. It was calm, few customers filled the place which emphasised the awkward atmosphere shared between the two. Kayla uneasily ate her food while keeping an uncomfortable gaze on Damian. He didn't even look at her while he picked at his meal with a fork, his eyes were cast downwards refusing to meet hers, a thin frown curved across his lips. Damian had already paid for the two's meals and Elijah, seeing the unusual discomfort in his gaze, left the two in peace which left Kayla without a pleasant shift to push the conversation along.

Kayla looked back up at him again with a wounded glance; the silence, the dead look, the lack of energy. This wasn't Damian at all. She never liked the Demon who'd continually flirted with her before, and she really wouldn't care for any more of those one liners of his, but just a glimpse of that energy would set her mind at ease with great capability.

She coughed into a hand awkwardly, the demon didn't look up from his plate. Kayla inwardly sighed before attempting to ignite a conversation. It was worth a go at least.

"So," She said with a thin smile. Damian's eyes shifted up momentarily before travelling back down.

"So, what?" His voice was far too low to resemble himself.

Kayla breathed in as she attempted a compliment. "You play beautifully."

Damian scoffed, "Do I?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yes. Wonderful even!" She piped, leaning closer too him. "I never knew you played the piano?"

"That's cause no one does." Damian muttered, still refusing to meet her gaze.

"What?" Kayla drew back in shock. No one? Not even his parents. "Why?"

Damian shrugged, "Didn't really think it mattered. I mean isn't the piano your thing?"

Kayla raised a brow, "That doesn't mean you shouldn't let people know you play."

He sighed with a glowered scowl, "Okay. Well I'll keep that in mind next time." His voice was _so_ sarcastic that Kayla felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

"Seriously do that!" Kayla exclaimed, refusing to let him down the conversation. "Honestly, you're excellent! That song was so beautiful!"

Damian winced, "C-Can we not mention that, please?" He said weakly.

"But it was!" Kayla asserted.

"You weren't supposed to hear it," Damian snarled, his voice laced with humiliated gloom. "No one was." He murmured darkly. His face shot up with an accusing glare, "What were you doing there anyway?"

"I was finishing off my composition work," Kayla explained, not backing down from his temper.

Damian's mouth fell in an astonished gape. "It's not due for like a month."

"Well at least it's done then." Kayla smirked, "Besides it looks like you finished yours before me anyway?" Damian flinched back with narrowed, fearful eyes.

Kayla stopped. Her mouth fell. "Wait," Damian's face dropped into his neck with embarrassed fear. "That song I heard…" The reactions confirmed her suspicions. "It was done before the work was set wasn't it?"

Damian continued to stare down at his meal, but disgust was the only thing that was evident in his eyes. But it wasn't for the food, Kayla knew that much. She pushed her own plate away from her, concern killing her appetite. Then her main question came into tuition.

"Damian," She started delicately, "What was that song actually about?"

His face drifted to meet hers, a familiar sadness darkened his eyes. Horror washed across Kayla's expression as she remembered a certain lyric. "Y-You haven't actually tried to commit-"

"No!" He looks sick at the very thought, but he soon lowered himself into his seat. "I-I've just- Look you wouldn't understand!" He turns away, once again refusing to look at her. He curses himself for his vulnerability, how could he let himself get like this in front of her.

He looked pathetic.

Which meant Kayla needed to help him.

She let the words out in a voice that was only a whisper, but still demonstrated strength.

"At least let me try." She said. Sincerity marking her words. For a second she thought of reaching out a hand to land against his, but the little voice at the back of her head - one she'd grown up listening to - persuaded her to cease.

No matter how guilty it made her feel.

Damian shifted with discomfort, the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes were quickly disposed of. His gaze wheeled around the room as an internal battle took place in his mind, when it fell on Kayla it kept still for a moment, which allowed Kayla to take in the true emotion that lay in the dark orbs; the pain, the sadness, all kept inside and hidden for far too long. His gaze was stiff and tired, but his mouth twitched and soon mumbled words kept below a whisper.

"Kayla," Damian muttered, slouching back into his chair gingerly, "What does being a Christian mean to you?"

The kangaroo blinked, taking in his words in their entirety. "I'm sorry?"

"What does it mean to you? What exactly does it give?"

Kayla stared at him, baffled, what exactly did that have to do with him? Her Christianity? What exactly did that matter to him? She normally wouldn't answer such a question, but… She looked over his form again and sighed.

Whatever it was, it meant something to him?

"I…suppose it's a bond." Kayla said, her hands clasping together in thought. Damian's stare diminished as he listened to her, a mellow blur fluttered over his expression "Knowing someone is watching over me, caring for me, even in the darkest times is a wonderful feeling." She allowed a smile to come to her face, her faith was such a positive aspect of what made her life. "It's a constant feeling of unconditional love. Because I love him, he will protect and guide me to a better path." Damian looked down but his ears still perked, listening intently to the girl. But a familiar twang of grief flushed back into his gaze. "Even when I feel down it great to know I'm-"

"Never alone?"

Kayla looked up briskly, Damian sat trembling in his chair, a pained smile forced onto his muzzle while his eyes blurred with water. "Yeah that's it. You're never alone." He squeaked through a sob. "Even when you know that you've done wrong, or you deserve pain, there's still that tiny spark in your mind that lifts your spirit because you know that God loves you and he _will_ forgive you if you pray hard enough."

Damian chuckled as he rose back up, his head shook sadly, "But not for me. Never for me." Kayla immediately began to curse her words, it was all a trap, she'd reminded Damian of his pain through her faith.

"Damian, I'm…"

"I don't get that bond, people despise my kind and rightly so. We're the evil monsters that cause all the suffering in your beautiful world." His voice isn't even angry, just plain. Like he's reading out the morning newspaper. "Creatures like me, we don't get that little voice saying we'll be forgiven for our sins, because the world hates us and God hates us, so our sins keep building and building until they're a massive pile that prove how awful we truly are."

Kayla thinks back to the first time she saw Damian. The fear that built in her soul.

It makes her want to vomit.

Damian sniffed, not even bothering to wipe away the tears as they flail down. "That song you heard. That was me confessing everything I hate about myself to your God and…" A sob rattles in his breath, he gulps it down but he still splutters. "Begging for forgiveness. Hoping that I can be a better person even though the very definition of my existence forbids it."

The first word that ever came to her head was 'monster' when she saw him.

Damian…a monster?

This pathetic, crying, tortured creature that, know she came to think about it, had never even harmed a fly in the years she had known him?

Just ridiculous.

He looked to her slowly, they glimmered with a sad sort of acceptance. "No matter what I do people will _always_ hold me in hatred…or fear." That was it.

Every time she ran. Every cry of terror. Every look of disgust.

All had added into _this._

Who actually was the monster here?

Her hand was on his before she could think. He looked at it in surprise before glancing at her with amazement. Kayla smiled at him - for the first genuine time - wiping away her own tears before running a hand through his, strangely seeming to stop the flow from traversing. Damian blushed and drew back in shock, the situation had changed far too quick for him to comprehend.

Kayla's hand grasped his gently, her fears melting away to the furthest reaches of her mind. "I'm sorry." She stated, her head dropping in shame. "I'm so sorry." Damian kept silent, her words setting into his mind. He looked back down to her hand, gently clamped around his, she was so warm, so soft.

She looked back up at him, her smile still shining. "But you're wrong you know." Damian almost didn't hear her with the laps his mind was running, his eyes met hers in confusion. "You've never been alone, you just feel like you have."

Damian scoffed, his face turning away from her. "Yeah, I bet."

"Damian, I don't know what kind of God you think is watching over us." Kayla chuckled, "But he isn't mine." Damian glanced curiously at her. "My God, he judges people for their souls, he knows when people are truly sorry, and he _does_ forgive them." Kayla pulled his hand hand closer to her, bringing his face closer. Damian blushed as his eyes gazed into hers, seeing the pure smile that gleamed on her face. "And I know he will notice a soul as pure as yours."

They were silent for only a few seconds, Damian's eyes filled again with tears, but only because of the perfect honesty beaming in her eyes. But Kayla wasn't done, "Besides you have friends around you that _do_ care about you Damian, Addi, Sahara, Leo, Vince, Jack…and me." If Damian wasn't crying then he was definitely weeping now. Kayla rushed around to his seat and threw her arms around his neck, his arms were limp for second before reaching around to embrace her waist. She let his face bury into his shoulder as he muttered continuous thanks to her. Kayla smiled, running her hand on his neck. "We're all here for you."

And Damian believed her.

He could tell she loved him, maybe not the way he truly desired.

But this. This was _certainly_ enough for him.

"Thank you." He spluttered through his cries. "Thank you so much." The pair just stayed in their embrace for a few minutes, while Damian slowly calmed himself down. Once he could breathe normally he let go of her, the pair just smiling at each other with new found friendship.

Kayla grinned as an idea came to her, "You know," She said digging through her bag, "I actually forgot to turn the stage lights off at school." Damian raised a brow. "I'm gonna have to go back and do that, but…" She pulled out a plastic folder of paper. Damian inspected it closer.

"Sheet music?"

"It's my composition work," Kayla smiled, " I just finished it tonight, so… Would you like to be the first to hear it?"

Damian started to splutter, "A-A-Are you serious?" He coughed. "Wouldn't you rather have, I don't know, Zill do that?"

Kayla shrugged with a smile, "Zill's a good performer," Her hand gently grasped his shoulder, "But I'd like the opinion of a fellow writer, if you don't mind." Damian blushed darkly but he soon found himself smiling back. "So, you in?"

Damian nodded gratefully, "I'd be delighted, Kayla."

"Please, call me Kay." She beamed as they walked out the diner. "All my friends do."

…

 ** _"_** ** _No one else is dealing with you demons_**

 ** _meaning maybe defeating them could be the beginning of your meaning_**

 ** _friend."_**

 ** _Twenty One Pilots - 'Kitchen Sink'_**

 **Good lord I'm happy that's finished! Sorry it took so long guys, life's a real bitch you know?**

 **XD**

 **I was originally going to have this be part of 'Unexpected' but I decided to let it be it's stand alone thing so the DamianXKayla haters can have their own story of the pair just becoming friends!**

 **I dedicate this story to everyone who's supported me, namely two writers who I hope you guys check out:**

 **-bikerboy**

 **-DevilWolf 9**

 **Please look at these guys, they deserve it.**

 **Zoophobia belongs to vivz**

 **"** **Addict With A Pen" Belongs to Twenty One Pilots.**


	2. Epilogue

_Among these candlelights_

 _Where are tonight,_

 _Head for me (Closer to you)_

 _Among these candlelights,_

 _(Tonight)_

Kayla's eyes opened as the final vibrations on the notes faded into the air, like clouds drifting across the ebony night sky. A smile soon graced her face. For her first time performing the song in its entirety, she had to admit it hadn't sounded half bad to her.

The question was, how did it sound to others.

Kayla felt her cheeks heat up, remembering she wasn't the only person in the room this time. "So," Kayla mused shyly, looking up to her companion. "W-What did you think?"

Damian lay perched against the piano, his chin tucked snugly into his arms. His eyes lay closed blissful and dreaming, but the smooth smile across his muzzle communicated that he was indeed conscious. He sighed warmly, his eyes half opening. "That was…" He once again let out a peaceful breath, " _Dazzling_."

Kayla beamed, her posture rising proudly. "Really? You liked it?"

Damian just maintained his dreamful gaze, "Did you really expect anything different? I didn't." He grinned.

His smooth, flirting nature normally would have made the Kangaroo cringe.

Now it made her glow.

"Thank you very much." Kayla said, sorting the sheets of music back into her bag neatly. "It really does mean a lot." She beamed at him, "Especially coming from a writer as good as yourself."

The Demon jolted like he'd been pinched. His head went down with a blush, but a smile was as clear as day on his face. "I-I'm not that good, really." The boastful Demon mumbled humbly.

"I beg to differ." The kangaroo giggled.

"No really," The demon simpered, "I'm just an amateur," Kayla shook her head with a chuckle, his modesty was so unneeded. He was honestly remarkable, it was obvious to anyone who heard the passion in his music. Still the demon blushed and offered a shy smile. "I couldn't _dream_ of being on the same level of someone as talented as you."

Once upon a time his compliments would make her groan.

Here, they made her blush.

And realise something that was strangely obvious once she came to think about it.

She looked at Damian curiously, observing the former the Demon she once feared more than death itself. The dark eyes she once thought unnatural, now seemed beautiful as the tiny red iris flickered warmly in his eyes like an ember in the fireplace. His fur which once appeared sharp and dirty coloured, is now neatly tucked around his frame beckoning one's touch to the obvious softness it conveys.

And his smile.

That was what Kayla always considered his worst aspect. How it sickly tried to lure her his to his ugly words, while a sharp fang always pierced over his lip, every moment always threatening to pierce Kayla's delicate frame with its unholy wound.

The very idea of those thoughts now makes Kayla want to laugh out loud.

Because what she sees now is a gentle, warm, genuine smile, that gleams on the face of one of the kindest souls Kayla has ever met.

Kayla's blush darkened as all these components mixed together to form one conspicuous fact.

This Demon was actually incredibly handsome.

Damian's brow raised at the unusual staring of the girl, usually it was _him_ who did that. "Uh, you okay Kayla."

Kayla blinked before frantically nodding with a blush. She let a beam once again grace her face, pushing away this new found fact. So what if he was handsome? It didn't actually mean anything in the end, Kayla knew plenty of boys who she'd describe as good looking, it didn't affect how she felt.

So why was she blushing?

She coughed quickly into a hand before rising swiftly. "Well, It's getting late. I guess we should get home." She said quickly. Damian was silent, comprehending the girls unusual behaviour for a _split second_ , before shrugging it off and rising into the air, his body floating aimlessly through the air.

"If you want." Damian said, his arms going behind his neck cooly. "I can teleport home any time I want, so it doesn't bother me." Kayla nodded and headed through the doors with him.

Kayla sighed internally. Just a few more paces and she could get home, happily knowing she'd made a new friend, while defeating her fears, and holding absolutely nothing more than a simple friendship with this- WHAT THE HELL, IT WAS RAINING NOW?!

It scattered across the night, coming down heavily on the Earth below causing several puddles to emerge across the school ground. Kayla stood with her jaw almost breaking; it hadn't rained _once_ while they had gone to the diner and back! And now, at the worst timing, a flood was on the bloom? What the heck was her luck today?!

Damian whistled, "Damn, it's bucketing down."

Kayla sighed, "So it is." There was no helping it, she'd have to walk through it. "Well, thanks for listening to the piece Damian, I'll see you later." She walked out into the cold night, bracing for the damp shiver that would soon plague her body.

But nothing did.

Kayla blinked, looking above her, and she saw a domed piece of black fabric shelter her body. She looked behind her to see Damian holding the umbrella with a shy grin, allowing his body to be semi drenched with rain while she stood dry.

"One of my favourite powers," Damian said with a grin, "Summoning anything I want at the drop of a hat." He looked to her, gently blushing. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Kayla's cheeks heated as well, flattered by the sweet gesture. She really had been wrong about this boy. She sighed, knowing she had lost already, Damian was clearly too kind hearted to take no for an answer, plus she _really_ hated getting wet.

So, blushing furiously, she walked with him.

…

They walked for a couple of minutes along the path Kayla directed, harmlessly chatting on the trivial topics they had in their mind at the time. All the while Damian held the umbrella above her, not complaining one bit as they strode down the pathway.

Kayla had felt herself calm down as they walked, but the nervousness still nipped at the edges of her mind. One she wasn't used to. It wasn't the fearful kind she'd have felt only yesterday when near the Demon.

This one was…different.

It made no sense. Kayla _loved_ Zill, that she was sure of. That hadn't changed in the few hours it took to befriend Damian. Zill was still the only man she felt belonged in her heart. And she did care for Damian, like any friend would, but why did it feel so different compared to her other friends. It wasn't the strong passion she felt for Zill, and it wasn't the platonic warmth she held for all her friends. It lay in-between, causing a cross roads in her soul.

She glanced at him while he aimlessly chatted, looking deeply at him while she considered her feelings. She no longer felt any disgust or fear for the Demon, but this…

It felt like it was worse.

It tore her apart. She'd only just become friends with him, there was way she could feel this so quickly. It just didn't happen. It wasn't normal. She didn't feel _that_ kind of love for him. She knew it! There was no denying it!

So why couldn't she stop blushing!

"Hey."

She paused looking to the Demon, he glanced at her while singling to their left. "This is the address right?" Kayla looked and sure enough saw her house. She breathed with relief, at least now she could actually think on these matters in private.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled to the Demon gratefully, "Well thank you Damian, I had a wonderful time tonight." She immediately cursed her words, why was she making it out like a date?! Damian didn't seem to notice as he smiled back at her innocently.

"It was no prob." Damian grinned, "It was the least I could do."

Kayla couldn't stop smiling, he was just so kind hearted. "Thank you, again though." She began to turn to her house, "Well I'll see you later."

"Seriously, thank you."

Kayla paused, blinked and turned back to him. He stared at the ground, his face heated up darkly, then gazed up at her with gentle eyes. Kayla felt her stomach knot again, but found she couldn't move from the spot.

"I-I've never o-opened up like that before, so…" Damian looks back down again. "Thanks for, you know, not laughing at me when I spewed all that _mushy_ stuff." He looks genuinely thankful.

Kayla kept silent but her mouth soon formed words. "Damian, it was beautiful. I don't know how many times I've got to say that before you know it's the truth."

"Yeah, well," He chuckled, "It's just difficult to believe."

She can't stand this. Her hand fall on Damian's shoulders without thought, he looks up at her shocked but he doesn't say anything. Her smile is maintained. "Then how about this," She said softly, "Every time you forget, just come to me and I'll gladly remind you."

And she would do that. Because they're friends.

Damian gulped down what Kayla knew was a sob before looking up at her, sharing her smile. "I-I think that'll do." He chokes. "Thank you so much."

And they stare at each other. Sharing the smile.

Kayla didn't even feel her face move forward, or her eyes begin to close.

Damian didn't notice it either, he just followed her lead. Prepared for whatever she had planned.

Nearer and Nearer.

They can feel each others breath.

Each others heartbeats.

Then Kayla pauses. And thinks on what she's actually doing.

No.

They didn't deserve this.

Kayla's lips softly turn to meet Damian's cheek. His eyes open, slightly disappointed, but he's far too bewildered to notice. Kayla nodded at him quickly before turning to all through her door, offering one last thanks before she disappeared from sight.

Damian stood motionless, slowly taking in what just happened. His hand falls on his cheek however and his blissful joy overcomes his realisation on what could have been. He teleports back to Hell with the snap of a finger, still grinning dreamily at what the previous events.

In the end, what could've been doesn't matter to him.

Because they're friends.

And that's all he's truly wanted.

…

 **Small Epilogue.**

 **Sorry Haters of DamianXKayla, I couldn't resist.**

 **Zoophobia and Characters belong to Vivzmind.**


End file.
